


Under the Moonlight

by HoonterofHoonters



Category: Bloodborne AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, something cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonterofHoonters/pseuds/HoonterofHoonters
Summary: Two Healing Church hunters profess their love for eachother.





	Under the Moonlight

Victor stared up at the silver moon that hung low in the dark sky. He had been waiting outside the small chapel for about ten minutes now. 

‘Is he coming?’ Victor wondered.

He glanced over his shoulder and in all directions. Still no sign of his date. 

He sighed. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t show up at all.’ He thought solemnly. ‘I don’t blame him if he didn’t want to go out with a weakling like me...’

“Victor!”

Victor was startled out of his thoughts by a voice he immediately recognized. He looked up to see a Choir scholar walking towards him. His headpiece was on crooked, as if it had been put on hastily.

“Sorry I’m late,” the newcomer panted. “I lost track of time.”

Victor gave him a shy smile. “No worries, Malachi,” he replied. “We’re not in a hurry.”

Malachi smirked bashfully. “I was afraid you’d grown worried.” Victor scoffed. “Me? Worried?” Malachi raised an eyebrow and his smile grew smug.

Victor sighed. “I can’t lie to you...” he chuckled nervously. “I was worried, yes. I was afraid you weren’t going to show up.”

Malachi cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Why would I not show up?” he asked. “We promised we’d meet tonight.”

Victor sighed, and stared at the ground. He couldn’t meet his friend’s gaze; he was too embarrassed. “It’s just that... well, I thought that you had changed your mind. I believed that you had realized what a waste of time I was—“

“I’d never think that of you, Victor,” Malachi interrupted. 

The hurt in his friend’s voice made Victor’s heart quiver with guilt. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you upset,” he squeaked. 

He nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck. “I have confidence issues...” he admitted. “Ever since my parents died, I’ve been... distant from everyone else.”

Malachi’s defiant expression turned to that of empathy. “I’m sorry to hear that, my friend,” he told Victor. “But I’ve noticed you’re pretty open when it come to talking with me. Is there a reason for that?”

Victor made a nervous whimpering noise. “I... Well, that’s why I asked you to meet me here tonight.”

Malachi chuckled at how cute Victor sounded when he stammered nervously. “I’m listening,” he assured his friend. “You can tell me anything, Victor. I won’t judge you.”

‘I bet I can prove you wrong,’ Victor thought.

“Well, we’ve been friends for a while,” Victor said, trying to keep his voice steady. “And I’ve started having a realization that I’m feeling more than a friendship bond between us.”

Malachi took a tiny step forward. “What do you mean?” he queried. Victor noticed the pitch in his friend’s voice had changed. He sounded a bit excited.

Victor swallowed the lump in his throat. “Well, I noticed the other day that you’ve been more, should I say “affectionate” around me.”

Malachi’s lips curled into a small, shy smirk. “How so?” he asked.

‘Is he playing around right now?’ Victor wondered. ‘Surely he knows the answer?’

“You’ve complimented me several times... you’ve even grasped at my hand a couple of times.”

Victor gasped as Malachi suddenly took Victor’s hand in his own. “Like this?” Malachi asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Victor uttered a shy whimper. “Y-Yes...” he stammered. 

Malachi smirked. “I’ve noticed our bond growing closer as well,” he remarked. Victor bit his bottom lip. “Surely this is forbidden?” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Malachi gently squeezed Victor’s hand. “I don’t see why it would be,” he replied. 

Victor felt a nearly vomit inducing flutter rise up in his chest as he imagined Malachi’s eyes shining with affection under his blindfold cap. 

“Two men falling in love isn’t approved—“

Victor was cut off by Malachi placing a finger on his lips. 

“Do you really feel that way, Victor?” the Choir member asked softly. 

Victor’s legs shook with nervousness. “Y-Yes...” he admitted. “Ever since I joined the Church, you’ve been so kind and empathetic towards me. I can’t remember the last time someone cared so much for me.”

Malachi giggled. Victor blushed at how cute Malachi was when he was this happy. 

“I love you too, Victor,” Malachi smiled.

Before Victor could stop himself, he embraced Malachi in a kiss. Malachi hummed quietly and kissed Victor back.

After they separated, Victor chuckled. “I guess that prefaces things quite well.”

Malachi ran his hand over Victor’s cheek. “We should meet up like this more often,” the Choir member smarmed. 

Victor nodded. “I suppose we should go our separate ways, before we’re caught.”

Malachi tugged at Victor’s hand in protest. “Come spend the night at my home tonight,” he begged. 

Victor smiled. “You wouldn’t mind me staying with you?”

Malachi planted a quick kiss on Victor’s lips. “Not at all,” he whispered.

◦


End file.
